


What Happens Tomorrow

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Future vision au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: “Don’t you wanna live a life with big romance?” Mina spots the nervous laugh within Jeongyeon's words.Mina sighs, snuggling into the covers, “The bigger the romance, the bigger the heartbreak, they say. Don’t you agree?”





	What Happens Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic i wrote last year and happened to come back now, hope everyone enjoys it
> 
> follow my twitter: @mgrazzin or @jeongviseul  
> pls comment and leave kudos it really means a lot to me!

Mina first sees  _ her  _ at the closest convenience store from her new apartment — she moved in from Japan a couple of days ago and it’s still adapting to the new lifestyle — at the line for checkout, she’s right in front of her holding only an instant noodle cup, her blonde hair too short to hide the back of her neck, plain white t-shirt tucked inside her slightly ripped shorts. It’s a glimpse, the first time it happens, she has a sharp jawline, teeth so perfect aligned that Mina wishes to see it again, eyes forming the shape of the crescent moon as she smiles widely.

The name Jeongyeon hovers above her head, somehow, clouding some small corner of her thoughts as if someone whispered her the name.

She gasps, surprised, attracting the attention of the girl in front of her and she’s just as beautiful as Mina thought from the glimpse, maybe even more. Mina dismisses her saying a soft and embarrassed “It’s fine,” to the woman. The short haired girl gives her the sweetest smile ever, and Mina falls in love immediately — even though she doesn’t know it yet.

* * *

Three days later, they meet again. This time, crossing ways. Mina has another glimpse, the same smile with her crescent moon eyes, sharp jawline and blinding smile. This time, the short haired girl has her hand raised as if introducing herself.

She’s is exiting the elevator and her face brightens up when she sees her. Mina enters the building and answers with a small, shy smile, hiding the grin of excitement behind it.

The blonde girls smiles with her eyes and toothy grin, raising her hand to a handshake, “My name’s Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Surprised, she returns the handshake, mouth agape, “I’m Myoui Mina...” The name being already familiar, though not truly sure from where.

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you around,” Jeongyeon holds the elevator, somehow, Mina finds herself comfortable with the small talk.

“Yes,” Mina’s voice is so soft compared to Jeongyeon’s and she needs to repeat herself to be heard, “I moved in this month. Do you live here as well?”

“Nah,” Jeongyeon laughs, “A friend of mine lives here, I’m just visiting. My apartment is in the building on the other side of the street.”

Mina enters the elevator before they fall into an uncomfortable silence, “I need to go home now, It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Jeongyeon flashes her a smile, “The pleasure is mine!” while the elevator door closes in front of her.

* * *

Mina asks herself if she’s ever going to find Jeongyeon and her warm presence again as she walks around the aisle of the cleaning products at the market. Half of the small to-buy list ticket, she hears a familiar voice behind her. She smiles as she sees Jeongyeon walking towards her, the same clothes as the ones she was wearing at the convenience store two weeks ago.

Mina finds Jeongyeon walking towards nothing, come plastic bags with groceries in hands, immersed in a conversation with someone she’s not sure about what topic, and Jeongyeon’s laugh pierce through her ears, though she’s not able to actually hear it.

“Are you following me?” Jeongyeon jokes, the laugh too loud for Mina’s liking, but still attracting her anyway.

Mina’s not sure when Jeongyeon got so close so fast, “Aren’t you the one following me?”

“Touché,” she laughs. Maybe her loud laugh is contagious enough to make Mina chuckle along. Jeongyeon adjust the shopping basket on her arms, “Are you doing anything after here? We can go back together, it’s sunday and the streets get really desert.”

Mina fondly smiles, “Why not?”

Jeongyeon waits until Mina finishes to seek all the needed products. Doesn’t take long for the two of them walk together at to their apartments.

Jeongyeon was right, the streets are deserts at sundays. They carry their bags, Jeongyeon also insisted to carry Mina’s groceries for some reason. Mina is too immersed to notice Jeongyeon adjusting the groceries on only one shoulder to she can take her phone from her pocket.

“Hey, do you mind to give me your phone number? So we can keep in touch?” she asks, “So, you know, you can ask me for help when you need. Because you’re new here, and I think you might like some recommendations or whatever.”

Mina chuckles, “You’re rambling,” smiling more when she sees the light pink spreading through Jeongyeon’s cheeks. She’s not sure what to say, Mina doesn’t want to say no, but she’s also not sure if they’ll actually message each other. She takes Jeongyeon’s phone and dials her contact number anyway. “Here, I’ll text you when I need help, then."

“I’ll be sure to be available!” Jeongyeon flashes her brightest smile again. Mina falls in love even more with that smile. Yet she still doesn’t know it.

They part ways with a goodbye soon after.

Mina’s alone on her house, gathering all the utensils she used for dinner to wash, her screen brightens and a text notification pops up on the screen from an unknown number.

‘ _ hey! it’s jeongyeon here, now u have my number too _ ’

‘ _ if u’re not busy, wanna go to a date tomorrow? _ ’

‘ _ i mean, not date  _ date _ , just casually hang out _ ’

‘ _ i have nothing to do monday after my shift and it gets boring to be alone :( _ '

She smiles and replies, ‘ _ Sure. _ ’

Seconds later, her phone buzzes again, ‘ _ just a sure? :( _ ’

Mina rolls her eyes, ‘ _ I’d love to go out, really. _ ’

‘ _ that’s gr8! _ ’ Mina laughs at the last message. Dork, she thinks, placing her phone aside.

* * *

Jeongyeon is beautiful in front of Mina, even if it’s just her casual attire Mina always sees her; the plain black shirt tucked loose in the jeans. She’s effortlessly beautiful.

Mina realizes that she can see the future when the glimpse turns into a full scenery. Jeongyeon with a pink hoodie perfect on her body, her eyes look dazed and she’s wearing nothing beside the pink fabric. She gives Mina a lazy smile.

Mina tries to not look stunned by her vision. However, she is stunned by Jeongyeon anyway.

“You’re beautiful,” Jeongyeon blurts out, a dumb smile on her face and a light pink hue starting to flourish onto her face from the embarrassment.

Mina giggles with the silliness, “Thanks. Where are we going now?”

Jeongyeon sheepishly laughs, caressing the nape of her neck, “I don’t actually want to go to somewhere fancy, so I thought about just walking around and we can go to my place get to know each other better.”

“If there’s good food, I won’t mind,” they walk out of the building, and Jeongyeon chokes.

It’s easy to get to know Jeongyeon, really, the way she always talks about stuff she likes and how she smiles so fondly hearing about Mina’s tiny adventure of moving from Japan to South Korea. It’s even easier to fall more in love little by little with her.

The sun is setting when they get to go to Jeongyeon’s house after strolling at a park and talking in a small coffee shop nearby.

Although the food is take out, Mina enjoys the moment. Together at a table eating whatever Jeongyeon ordered for them, Mina smiles fondly at her with how cute Jeongyeon is. Her enthusiasm is cute. The way her cheeks blush when she talks so much about her interests and forgets to breathe is cute. Jeongyeon looks the cutest when she’s happily eating, glancing each minute at Mina to see if she’s enjoying the food.

Mina notices she’s falling in love little by little with how Jeongyeon’s face lights up when she talks about her interests. How she carefully listens to Mina’s comments about everything and doesn't care if the subject changes completely. Mina discovers that Jeongyeon is a bad liar. Her voice gets to be a higher pitch She blushes lightly and her sentences become slurred.

Mina feels welcomed by Jeongyeon’s way of treating her.

It’s too late when Mina looks at the clock on her phone, “I’m sorry to ask this, but it’s already late, can I stay here for the night?” she says shyly, “I can crash at your sofa, it seems comfy enough.”

“No, you’re my guest, you stay at my bed,” Jeongyeon claims, “I also have a spare mattress, you don’t have to worry about it.”

They both smile as Jeongyeon lends Mina some oversized hoodie and cotton sleep-shorts too comfortable to give it back when she’s home.

Mina finds herself staring at Jeongyeon wearing, too, an oversized pink hoodie, dazed and with a slight feeling of déjà vu, before both of them going to bed — Jeongyeon on the floor, Mina on Jeongyeon’s bed.

Lights off, they find a way to keep talking after the whole day together. Jeongyeon says she loves reading, especially books with grand adventures and horrific tragedies.

“You’re the hopeless romantic type,” Mina laughs, ignoring Jeongyeon’s exasperated gasp and continuous ranting about how admiring the way Emily Brontë writes about love and hate, and how it intertwines to become one unique feeling intrinsic in almost all the main characters, is  _ not  _ being a hopeless romantic. Mina sighs, she feels like floating at the same time she’s falling, maybe it’s the bed that makes Mina feels she’s lying above a cloud, “I like tragedies, you know? If I ever experience a heartbreak, I want it to be epic. Like, something that’s out of my reach, that I can’t control, one that people see it and think ‘she almost had everything’.”

“Don’t you wanna live a life with big romance?” Mina spots the nervous laugh within Jeongyeon's words.  
  
Mina sighs, snuggling into the covers, “The bigger the romance, the bigger the heartbreak, they say. Don’t you agree?

“Guess I’ll need to prove that you don’t need to be in a gothic novel when falling in love.” Jeongyeon’s determination is contagious.

Jeongyeon can’t see the devilish grin Mina has, “Are you telling me you’re gonna date me so you can show me how wrong I am?”

“Yes!” Jeongyeon shouts, “Wait—No, no! That wasn’t what I meant… We don’t need to, you know, date. I was thinking about, I don’t know, showing you some different novels.”

“Too late,” Mina smiles, cozying herself within Jeongyeon’s covers, “Good night, Jeongie.”

“Wait, Mina, no, we’re not dating,” she sits and shakes the girl.

Mina laughs harder, breathless and silently, “No need to panic, it’s just a joke, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon’s flushed face smiles in relief, she says a soft ‘good night’ and flops back onto the pillow to sleep. Somehow, Mina feels a tug on her chest and her stomach falling, everything becomes slower and the room feels heavier at each passing second, harder to breathe. Everything is floating above her head.

She takes time to sleep, thinking if she wants to live the heartbreak that follows the romance.

* * *

Mina wakes up first and takes her time to remember last night. It was nice, Mina thinks, smiling. She allows her eyes to wander around Jeongyeon’s room, it's organized and tidy. Nothing is out of its place. There are tags on the bookshelf separating the books by alphabetical order of the authors’ last name. Mina finds it cute how organized, even with the smallest details, Jeongyeon is.

She notices the girl sleeping on the floor lazily opens her eyes, shuffling under the thin sheet, tossing it aside.

“Good morning,” Jeongyeon smiles, voice drowsy and cheeks flushed.

“Good morning.” Mina looks at Jeongyeon’s body, drinking every detail she sees and how the pink hoodie only covers down to her hips, her sleeping shorts covered by the hoodie. Her legs are beautiful.

Jeongyeon’s smile falters. She shrugs and her smile is gone, replaced by a more frantic state, shyly covering her thighs with the sheets, “I'm sorry. I… this… wasn't my intention.”

“Why are you apologizing for?” Mina laughs.

“I don’t know,” Jeongyeon’s eyes drift to everywhere but Mina, “Talking too much? I don’t think I am truly that interesting to listen.”

“It was fun talking to you,” Mina smiles, her gums showing. Jeongyeon awkwardly laughs and scratches the back of her head, “Also, who’s know that you’re  _ that _ corny with your clothing style?”

Jeongyeon panics, eyes moving erratically through the whole room, “Is… is that a bad thing? I mean, I don’t talk that much about books with everyone, I just happen to really like it and I don’t know...”

“That’s just… not something I expected from you,” Mina's frown makes Jeongyeon even more panicked Mina notices.

“What did you… expected?”

“I don't know,” Mina shrugs, Jeongyeon plays with the hem of her hoodie to avoid eye contact, “But I also didn’t expect what happened yesterday.”

Jeongyeon stops fidgeting, she stands up and goes to her wardrobe, “Were you expecting something yesterday besides talking?”

“You.. invite me to your apartment...” Mina starts, carefully wording her sentence while following Jeongyeon around with her eyes, “just to casually talk?”

“Is it strange if I say yes?” Jeongyeon shrugs, forcing a smile. Mina silently laughs, “I’m glad we could talk, though, it was nice.”

The Japanese woman sits at the edge of the bed, searching for her own clothes. She almost,  _ almost _ misses a glimpse of Jeongyeon’s precious smile and messy hair when she turns her head. The vision blends so well at the current scene that she doesn't care. Her sundress is neatly folded above the work desk, “Would you lend me some pants? I don't think I'd be comfortable wearing the dress to walk home.”

“Y-Yes, yes… wait a second… I'll go get one,” Jeongyeon stumbles on the sheets and falls to the floor. Mina stares amusingly at the girl. The smile taunting to get bigger as Jeongyeon fumbles in  drawers of her closet to give pair of plain shorts — that may be too big on her waist, not that she cared.

Mina says her goodbyes after dressing properly, she feels light and bubbly all the way to her apartment, where she falls on the sofa and thinks about nothing.

Later that day, Mina sends her a text: ‘ _ Thanks for today, I loved it _ .’

‘ _ Girlfriend _ ’ she types, thinking before sending it, but not too much. Jeongyeon can handle the teasing.

‘ _ is… this true? i mean, r we rly dating? _ ’

‘ _ I told you yesterday, we’re not, no need to get worked up over it _ ’

The  _ typing _ message shows up, but the text was never sent.

Mina types ‘ _ do u wanna try? _ ’ though erases, maybe it's best to talk it through face to face.

A small notification pops up after she locks her phone.

‘ _ hey! dont forget to give my clothes back! _ ’

She smiles, now she has an excuse to talk with Jeongyeon again.


End file.
